Richie Verdi
Richie Verdi (born July 5, 2001) is a GoAnimate user who is famous for his debut series "Life With/Without Doris", which was created in April of 2016, and his sophomore series "The Wild Child & Me", which was created in July of 2018. He also does some Caillou parody videos. Richie joined YouTube on July 7th, 2014, but didn't find out about GoAnimate until late 2015, when he was a freshman in high school. He officially joined a few months later and posted his first GoAnimate video on March 26th, 2016, a few days after his brother. His current channel has over 30,000 subscribers and over 500,000 views! In some videos, he features his real voice but most of the time, he uses text-to-speech voices. He uses the "Paul" voice for his avatar. He joined GoAnimate by using GoAnimate4Schools in March 2016 with free trials. He didn't get an official account in GoAnimate4Schools until September of that year. Unfortunately, he lost this account in July 2017. He also took a 11-month hiatus from GoAnimate from July 3rd, 2017 to June 22nd, 2018. When he returned, he switched to the official GoAnimate site. Avatar Look In the summer, he wears a green cap, green and white sports shirt, blue shorts and green shoes. In the fall, he wears a green cap, green sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. In the winter, he wears a green winter hat, green jacket, blue pants, and green shoes. In the spring, he wears his early 2016 avatar, with green glasses, a green and white polo shirt, blue shorts, and green shoes. Family Life He lives somewhere in New York, United States with two siblings, his older sister, and his older brother, Paul, who is also a GoAnimator. Creating Life Without Doris The series ran from April 23rd, 2016 to June 19th, 2017. This series follows the life of the main character/protagonist, Caillou and his family and what problems they went through like Boris going from being an abusive father to a serial killer, Miss Martin going from an extremely bad teacher to becoming a cheater and a serial killer. The last season focuses on Caillou's adult life and though the last season has less views than the other two, many people praise it for looking at different points of view and the really strong messages in the episodes. Creating The Wild Child & Me This series premiered on July 11th, 2018 and is still in development. Though it is still unknown when the series will be complete, there have been many positive reviews for the series. The story follows a boy named David Sanchez, as he grows up, he and his family go through many different situations. As of Season 1, David is trying to have a great summer with his family and close friends, but at the same time, many situations happened before school ended, David would have to learn how to be able to fix these. The complete series will have 5 seasons. Seasons 2-5 will focus on David's high school life. There will also be a movie for this series, as Richie confirmed it on one of his videos. According to the video, it will be released sometime in 2019. Social Media Accounts By Richie Verdi Facebook Page (Closed) In August 2016, he created a Facebook page to help his fans who use Facebook find an alternative way to watch his videos, as the page was barely used. He closed the page two months later. Google+ Community (Abandoned) In June 2016, he created a Google+ community to help his fans socialize with each other. After gaining more than 200 members, in May 2018, he ended support for his community and moved to Discord. Discord Server (The Verdi Club) In April 2018, he created a discord server due to many people being inactive on Google+. As of November 2018, it has gained more than 50 members. Discord Server: https://discord.gg/GXrFPRr Twitter In June 2017, he created a Twitter account, for the first few months, it was barely used. After November or December 2017, he started posting more frequently. Twitter Account: https://twitter.com/richierich751 Instagram Ironically, he created this account a year before the release of "Life Without Doris". It remained inactive from April 2015 to January 2018, with only one post for almost three years. At first, it was used for his personal life. After one or two months, he decided to use it to interact with fans. Instagram Account: https://www.instagram.com/richierich751/ YouTube Channel Link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAnhM-RFHomx_dWymZOIzTw Username History * Richie Verdi (prior to March 2016, April 2017 - Present) * Richie TheGoAnimateGuy2001 (March 2016 - May 2016) * Richie TheGoAnimateGamer2001 (May 2016 - September 2016) * Richie TheGoAnimator2001 (September 2016 - April 2017)Category:YouTubers Category:GoAnimators Category:2001 Births Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Users Category:July Births Category:Neutral users Category:Users Category:Heroes Category:Teens